mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dream self
Can guardians have dream selves? It would explain how Grandpa is still alive in the medium. Or is that just Weird Time Shit? --Judgericand 07:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking this is probably just Weird Time Shit. Thus far each dream self has had a tower that they sleep in while their real self is awake. If Grandpa were still alive where would his dream self sleep? Tsunamichick89 07:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, touche. I was thinking that since Jade had died in the dream world and still lives in the real world, that the opposite was true for Grandpa. --Judgericand 07:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It *is* Weird Time Shit - have a look at http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003795 16:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It has to be considering the fact that he doesn't have his stitches in this strip. Perhaps the Sendificator/Appearifier are to blame? Anyway, I added a bit at the end commenting how the fact that they're alive in the present, but TA has a vision that they all die, could perhaps be resolved using the fact that their dream selves are dead. 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Is it worth pointing out that all the Trolls on Derse have dream selves with boots the same colour as their blood? Also, GA does too, although that may have something to do with her sense of fashion or her extremely rare blood type. What do people think?Dylan Bobson 17:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Except for Terezi and Vriska, which is weird. Whats with Aradia not getting crossed out and not having a Dreamself. Loverdesang 17:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's unlikely the game cares about their blood colors- what matters is that those are the Trolls associated colors, which happen to be the same as blood color for 11 of them. If I remember correctly, Terezi and Vriska both have a thing for red shoes for some reason. The rest probably prefer their normal colors for their shoes. : Maybe Aradia doesn't sleep? Or the game could regard her current state as a sort of pseduo dream self, she's hearing voices and sort of used up an "extra life". Or it could have something to do with her being a sprite. Or all of the above? I really don't know. Octachoron 23:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I would've said Aradia doesn't have a dream self because she died before the Trolls used Sgrub to connect to the dream planets, but... that doesn't really explain why Jade is able to access the dream worlds without having any kind of connection set up. So... I won't say that. --Pigbuster 01:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Dream self regeneration It seems like in some circumstances, another dream self can be "developed". So far it is only suggested to happen to the infamous Lil' Cal, due to the Weird Time Shit. The Cal's timeline is something like this: -Lil' Cal is destroyed (as seen in http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003558) -Dream Cal in seen in Dave's tower, and then gets thrown out, caught and transportalized. -Dream Cal travels back in time (with young Bro, like John with his book etc.), landing on Earth and thus paradoxically becoming the real Cal from the start. -The previously dream Cal then again is destroyed, however, his dream self, WHICH SHOULD NOT EXIST BY THE TIME is again found in Dave's tower. So, here are the explanations I came with: - Assuming that dream selves work with time traveling like Eggs' and Muffins' effigies, then Lil' Cal has developed infinite number of additional dream selves - one with every time travel, because he hadn't one when traveling. This is the most likely explanation now. - Lil' Cal's body is repaired / undestroyed, and sent back in time, then it switches with dream one. This doesn't seem likely, because Bro knows Lil' Cal is alright (because he sent the hoverboard to catch him), Dave looks like he likes the idea of Cal "as is" , and nobody else seems to care/know. - Dream selves can't travel in time, and current and future Cals share one "copy". Very unlikely - that would cause paradoxes, like two same consciousnesses in one body etc. and this is never a good idea - http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=4&p=001595 ;) - Dream Cal and past Cal aren't the same Cal and they switch at some point in the past. As we don't know the details now, this is also a possible explanation. - Or it's just Lil' Cal being special. :) 15:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Pawel :What on Earth are you talking about ~Octachor n 20:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC)